The two of us
by Chia-writes
Summary: Fix-it fic for the supergirl crossover. Alex and Maggie go to Barry and Iris' wedding together.


Okay so I wasn't even planning on acknowledging this crossover but I saw some posts on tumblr and how everyone was so sad so felt the need to get a little something out.

I haven't seen the other shows or know much about them and I couldn't bring myself to watch the actual episode for context so I don't know the actual plot of the episode so pls excuse all the inaccuracies. Also, this is super rushed cos I didn't have much time but I wanted to post it quickly and get some sanvers love out there for all of us who really need it. 3

xxxx

It doesn't take much to convince Maggie to go to this wedding with her and Kara.

"It'll be fun, like a little vacation," Alex says and Maggie looks at her with a fond smile.

"It's another dimension…and we'll get to meet some of Kara's Superhero friends…and there'll be free food-," she continues and Maggie lets out a chuckle at Alex's effort. Alex automatically assumed that she wouldn't want to go and is trying to convince her.

"Babe," Maggie interrupts her and Alex stops talking and looks at her. "I'll go with you," she says and Alex face forms into a grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Maggie smiles cutely. "Sounds like fun…might get some ideas for our own wedding," she says cutely and Alex grins at that and kisses Maggie, feeling extra soft on her.

xxx

Alex, Maggie and Kara land on Earth-One together and go to meet everyone and Kara is met with a huge smile from everyone and she introduces Alex and Maggie to the group.

"This is my sister Alex," Kara says, pointing to Alex with a proud smile.

"Alex Danvers," Alex says with a smile, holding out her hand to shake Iris' hand who stands up to meet her.

And Kara looks to Sara who's eyeing Alex with an interested look and Kara attempts to give her a subtle knowing look because Sara obviously remembers what she said to her about Alex being gay.

Kara turns to Maggie who's standing next to Alex. "And this is Maggie Sawyer," she says and Sara eyes her too, wondering who this woman is. "She's Alex's fiancé," Kara deliberately adds and everyone smiles at the information.

Alex and Maggie share a cute smile at everyone's reaction and Maggie greets the group.

Kara pointedly glances at Sara and Sara nods as they share a knowing look. She lifts up her hands up a little in that 'I'm not going to try anything' gesture and Kara laughs, shaking her head at her friend.

xxxxx

Maggie and Alex are getting dressed together for the wedding, and it's all a little bit of a rush because they overslept a little. They had a little too much to drink the night before and spent most of the night having sex.

They move around each other as they go back and forth from the bathroom, doing their make-up and hair.

They only really stop to look at each other once they're both finally ready.

Maggie's just putting her earrings on in front of the mirror and Alex looks at her from behind for a moment. She's wearing a form-fitting, sleeveless maroon dress, her hair done up in loose curls and Alex has to pause a moment for her heart to settle.

She walks up to Maggie with a soft smile and puts her hand around her waist, bringing her closer to her and Maggie's smiles at her through the mirror.

Maggie picks up the necklace to put it around her neck and Alex takes it from her with a soft smile. Maggie moves her hair to one side and Alex can't resist pressing her lips to the smooth skin before doing up the necklace and Maggie feels her heart flutter softly.

Maggie straightens once getting the necklace on and checks herself once more in the mirror.

"You look gorgeous," Alex says and Maggie meets her eyes in the mirror with a warm smile.

Maggie turns around in Alex's embrace and looks up at her, before brining her gaze down Alex's body to get a look at her in the black dress. She loves seeing Alex like this. "You're not so bad yourself," she says low with a cute smile and Alex grins at the look Maggie is giving her.

She leans in to kiss her and lets her hand run down the smooth silk of Maggie's dress and feels her stomach warm. She leans back to look at Maggie softly. "I can't wait to get you out of this dress tonight," she breathes and Maggie's stomach flutters and she lets out a breathless chuckle.

They spent most of the night making love but it's something about the wedding atmosphere, they haven't been able to keep their hands off each other.

Maggie leans back in to kiss her with a little more vigour, not caring in that moment if their lipstick gets smudged.

"Guys!" they hear Kara scream from the other room. "There's no time for that, we're already late!"

And Alex and Maggie look at each other with a laugh, reluctantly parting.

xxxxx

They get to the church shortly after and it turns out they're just on time. They take their seats besides each other and just look around in quiet amazement. This is going to be them in a few weeks. The beautiful hall, their loved ones all together, the celebration of their love.

Alex watches Maggie as she silently takes it all in with a soft smile and she feels her heart swell at Maggie's expression.

Alex leans closer into her so that only Maggie can hear her.

"Marry me," she whispers into Maggie' ear and Maggie's hearts flutters as it does whenever Alex says something like this to her. She chuckles, turning to look at Alex's shining eyes.

"Marry me," Alex says again, more playful and full of love. She loves reminding them at every opportunity- not that they would ever forget- but she loves seeing Maggie's reaction. And she loves hearing Maggie's reply every time.

"I'd marry you right now if it wouldn't show up Kara's friends," Maggie says playfully and Alex grins, her eyes crinkling.

The ceremony starts and they watch Iris walk down the aisle, their hearts feeling softer than they have ever felt before at a wedding.

When Barry and Iris are saying their vows, Maggie turns to Alex and they share a sweet, shy look, and Maggie takes Alex's hand in her, caressing her ring finger and Alex does the same, both their hearts feeling so full in that moment.

Before the ceremony's over, all hell breaks loose, and Alex and Maggie quickly join the others in fighting off the attackers.

"So much for getting you out of that dress," Alex sighs to Maggie, before leaning down and ripping the side of her dress to give her more room to move.

And Maggie's heart beats at the action and she just winks at Alex with a smile. "All part of the day job babe."

xxxxxxx

Once the fight is finally over, they come back to the base. They're all on a high from the win and it's time for Alex, Maggie and Kara to go home now and they're saying their goodbyes.

"Sooo…" Alex starts with a laugh as she hugs Felicity goodbye, "I guess this kinda warrants you all an invite to our wedding." And Felicity laughs brightly and gladly accepts the invite.

And Maggie chuckles and nods her head in agreement. "Nothing like being kidnapped together to form a friendship," she jokes as she shakes Sara's hand goodbye and Sara laughs.

They say their goodbyes to everyone, looking forward to seeing everyone again at their wedding.

"All things considered," Alex says with a smile as they leave, "that turned out surprisingly okay."

And Maggie hums softly before laughing. "Although you can be the one to tell Eliza about the updated guest list," she jokes and Alex's eyes widen momentarily before easing.

She turns to Maggie with a smile. "We'll leave that to Kara," she says and Maggie shakes her head with a laugh.

xxx

Sending love to you all3

#Sanversendgame


End file.
